


in you is a world of promise

by flyingthesky



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy, Nathan Wallace Is A Shit Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: When she wakes, mist parting, Shilo sees a wavering figure.
Kudos: 1





	in you is a world of promise

**Author's Note:**

> "hey reili have you ever in your life just considered not writing a weird crossover idea you had at 4am" absolutely not who do i look like? a coward?

When he’s lucid, when he’s not the monster the pills have made him, Father tells her to run. He tells her to get as far away as she can, to _gogogo_ and Shilo cries.

_I’m sick, Father. The outside will kill me._

_No,_ he says, _I am the one who is killing you. GO._

So Shilo goes, runs away into the zones and stumbles into one of the Wavehead bars and it’s overwhelming, so thick with people, and Shilo falls to her knees.

_Stop,_ she says weakly, _I just want to go home._

_Kid, are you okay?_

_No,_ she moans, _I need my medicine._

_Pills aren’t required here._

She feels herself being picked up, being carried, and she can hear people talking a little but oh. Oh, she is so tired and her head is wavering like heat off asphalt. She does not dream, does not know what will happen. Does not have the strength to care.

When she wakes, mist parting, Shilo sees a wavering figure. It is an angel, maybe, and Shilo tries to focus on it. It’s very red.

_Are you okay, mortorbaby?_

_Who are you?_

_Call me Party Poison._

_Okay._

Shilo drifts away again, and this time she dreams. There are butterflies leading her away from Battery City and then, when she gets to the edges of the desert, she wakes. There is someone in her sight again.

_Hi!_

The voice is very young, and this time when Shilo tries to focus, it works. There is a young girl smiling at her, a shock of curly hair on her head, and Shilo tries to make her tongue work but it feels heavy.

_Bulletproof,_ someone else says, _don’t bother our guest._

_I wasn’t! She’s awake now._

_Is she? Ah, she is. Hello._

_Party Poison?_

That’s all Shilo manages, and then there’s a shock of red hair by all the curls and Shilo is relieved. She tries to sit up and cannot. A hand on her chest presses her back down.

_Rest,_ Party Poison says, _Don’t worry, you’re safe._

_Papa an’ the others always keep people safe._

Something in Shilo unwinds, then, and she feels okay. She breathes.

It will be okay.


End file.
